


Comfort in the silence

by Ramuda_weh



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I genuenly don't know what else to tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NatsuHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramuda_weh/pseuds/Ramuda_weh
Summary: Hinata goes into his second year of high school with a lot on his mind, but maybe this time around one faithful encounter will spark a new hope for his future?(Or Kyuu pretends to know what she's doing because of two good boys)
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 7





	Comfort in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote on Twitter (@NatsuHina_CEO) and wanted to immortalize it here. Hope you enjoy it.

Rei asked Natsume to keep an eye on the twins because he knows his way around the school, so one day Natsume goes to check up on their practice only to see Yuta going home with other students. He asks where Hinata is and Yuta says "Aniki wanted to do some solo practice today".  
Natsume nods and wishes them a safe walk home then goes to find Hinata. After searching through some of the classrooms he finds one with a door slightly open, and as he approaches it hears faint sobs. He opens the door, sees Hinata on the floor, shaking, and goes to help him. He makes sure not to scare Hinata as he sits down in front of him. 

"Hinata-kun, what happeNED?"

Hinata was silent. He didn't want to worry anyone so he wanted to think of something convincing like he hit himself while practising.

"I... ran into a desk" he barley chokes out. That fails to do anything as Natsume is even more worried now.

"There aren't Any desks heRE. Hinata-kun, please, tell me what's RealLy wRonG." He wants to reach out to Hinata but thought it won't help at the moment so he just waits patiently for Hinata to respond.

"I... I don't. I can't talk about it right now. It's too much to explain. Sorry."

"You don't have to if you don't waNT tO. Just know that I'm always here To lisTEN", he reassures Hinata and starts getting up. However, Hinata grabs his hand and pulls him down to hug him.  
Natsume's a bit shocked, but hugs him back and smiles when he sees Hinata slowly calming down. They don't say anything for some time. At that moment the only thing that matters is the comfort they feel being with each other. Afterwards, Natsume walks Hinata home.

/Thank you, Natsume-kun./  
His phone displays the message from who he believes is Hinata and after almost no hesitation texts back.  
One day they'll talk about Hinata's problem, but for now, they both want to get closer. For what reason? Well, they'll have to wait and see.


End file.
